


Nothing

by Kit_Kat101



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, J. Daniel Atlas is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat101/pseuds/Kit_Kat101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words rang in Jack's ears and hurt much as the punch to the face he had received. 'You are nothing. Without the three of us, you'd be lying in a ditch right now. You. Are. Nothing.' </p>
<p>After getting into a fight with physical and emotional hurt, Jack flees from the apartment where they now reside. The words that J. Daniel Atlas said would come back to bite Daniel in the ass. Because there are people out there who want to hurt Jack. And not lightly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Odd Man Out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a first in this fandom. And I fell in love with Jack Wilder and the others. Jack more then the others. You know he had a harder life then the others. Then again, I could be wrong. I hope you enjoy this one! :) I rated this Teen and up because there is swearing and there is violence in this story.

Now Jack was a calm guy. He had to be for what his life was like. No home, pickpocketing to survive. Doing random tricks in random areas. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes it didn't. But hey, who was he to kid. He had given up on really living long ago. But that was before he became a member of the Four Horsemen. You see, he didn't think he would get picked. Not to be partnered with Henley Reeves, Merritt McKinney, and his idol, J. Daniel Atlas. His life had turned around for the better. Or, so he thought. He always knew he was the weak link of the group. He couldn't really do magic, just the slight of hand and throwing his cards at impossible angles.

He couldn't really do anything cconstructive. But he was working on some new stuff. It was just really slow in coming. After the whole disappearing act and finding out that Dylan was apart of it all, at least the part of helping them without them knowing, was when it went sort of downhill. After they all had gotten a new apartment together, Daniel started calling him out on stuff. At first, Jack didn't really seem to mind, criticism was valued to make him better anyways. And Merritt and Henley had a laugh at it. So he shrugged it off. But over time, it had gotten to the point where it was making Jack's blood boil. Nothing he ever did seemed to be right, nothing. What was Daniel trying to prove anyways? He was busy concentrating on his trick in his room, making his cards do more then just hit their target, when Daniel made him lose his concentration.

"You know, if you did it with newer cards and with a different slight of hand, it would be better." Daniel said, making Jack mis-count where the card would land and almost hit Henley. Oh, so now his cards were all wrong? He could insult anything. But his cards, no way! Jack spun around.

"What is with you man? Why are you all up on me like some kind of rabid dog?" Jack asked.

"Rabid dog? I am not-" Daniel said, face red with the insult Jack hurled at him.

"Yes, you do act like it! You don't go after Henley or Merritt. So why choose me? Do you just sit there all day coming up with new insults in that control freak mind of yours?" Jack said gesturing with his hands wildly in anger. Henley and Merritt weren't talking, they always talked. So Jack assumed they would be listening. Great, they could hear him. Not that he cared. They probably didn't care enough to defend him anyways.

"And my cards? You insulted my cards?! Why not just insult the way I talk, the way I act, walk, sit. Why don't you insult about everything in one go and we can get this over and done with. Seriously, you must have not have enough time in your day to do something other then insult me. You think you're so high and mighty that you can judge me like that. Think you're Jesus or some shit. Well, you're not! You're a human being, just like I am. So why don't you get off your high horse and--" Jack said, getting cut off by a sharp punch to the face. 

Jack stumbled back, surprised, hurt, and bewildered. Daniel had never laid a finger on him, not even when he was angry. Was he just simply waiting for the opportunity to do so? Without looking, he could feel Daniel's rage, hear his hurried breathing.

"You are nothing. Without the three of us, you'd be lying in a ditch right now. You. Are. Nothing." Daniel said, seething.

Jack didn't look at Daniel. He couldn't, those words hurt more then anything ever would. Without looking at Daniel, he strode out of his room, past Daniel, past Merritt, and past Henley, who called out to Jack but ignored her. He opened the front door and slammed it shut, fingering his cards in a habit to calm himself. It wasn't doing a real good job. He was nothing? He Daniel always thought about that about him? He kept walking, not going in any particular direction other then away from the apartment the others were currently in. His eyes became blurry and he suddenly realized he was crying. Damn, he hadn't cried since he was a little kid. He wiped his eyes and kept on walking, not wanting to stop. He needed to get away, far away. If they didn't want him, then he could make himself disappear.

Maybe find himself in a ditch the way Daniel wanted it. He wiped more tears away, eventually he knew he had to stop before he hurt himself with not being able to see. He sat against a random brink wall and slid down it and curled himself into a ball, the only thing giving away his sobs was the slight shaking in his shoulders. A storm blew overhead, Jack had a recollection of watching the weather the night before because he wanted to see if his trick would work in the rain. He stopped crying long enough to see the dark clouds descend on him and the heavens poured on him. Mother Nature hated him too apparently. He couldn't see three feet in front of his face. So he had no choice but to stay where he was, curled up into a ball and looking miserable. Which was why he didn't see someone come out of nowhere and heave him up to his feet violently. Thaddeus Bradley smiled at him.

"Hello Jack Wilder. Such a surprise to run into you." he said. Jack got out his cards, and even when wet, they did the job. Thaddeus let go and Jack staggered back a few steps, swipping his face from his eyes. 

"Don't make me do things the hard way Jack." Thaddeus said, shaking his head. Jack let a few more cards fly before taking off into the torrential downpour. He could hear Thaddeus's feet pounding after him. That only made him run faster. Which wasn't a good thing, considering he couldn't see and the water made other surfaces slippery. He almost ran into a parked car, making him slow down. But that was all the seconds Thaddeus needed and grabbed hold of Jack. Jack stomped on his foot, making Thaddeus let go of him a second time. But Thaddeus was able to grab his arm and twist it, painfully. 

"You know, we could have done this the easy way." Thaddeus said. Jack tried to move but Thaddeus pulled the rest of his arm back. Jack felt the snap rather then hearing it. He used Thaddeus's position to send him back into the car. Cradling his arm, he got up as fast as he could but Thaddeus took advantage of his pain and pushed him hard enough to skid across the cement a ways. He levered himself above Jack, making a tsking noise before bringing his hand back and punching him in the same place where Daniel had punched him just awhile before.


	2. Trouble Arises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henley and Merritt go in search for Jack, which is nowhere to be found. They round on Daniel, but Dylan interrupts and a whole new trouble comes up. Things are about to get a whole lot messier for this bunch....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let's see how everyone reacts, shall we? I'll be putting Alma and Dylan in this one. Thad will be in the next chapter.

 

_**Trouble Arises** _

_**  
**_Switching back to the other three in the apartment for the moment, Henley and Merritt had tried to follow Jack when he ran, Merritt decking Daniel in the back of the head on the way out. But Jack, as they knew full well by now, was a quick one. Henley sighed and decided to continue searching, even though they had no idea where their friend was. They thought they saw him, but Mother Nature decided to spoil it for them and they couldn't see anything. So they backtracked to their apartment, water-logged and pissed off. Merritt opened the door for Henley, the young girl flying in with a fire in her eyes as she went over to Daniel and slapped him. Daniel looked shocked, not to mention a little offended. He rubbed his cheek slightly and looked at Henley, then at Merritt as he was coming beside her after closing the door and wringing out his clothes. They knew Daniel was a control freak, but he liked things to stay at least a little clean too. Daniel deserved to be hassled. After what they witnessed as uncalled for. Henley was shaking, so Merritt took the opportunity to put his hands on her shoulders and lead her back a few steps. No need to kill Daniel right now. They needed to get their acts together and find Jack. Wherever he was at this point.

"You son of a--!" Henley said.

'Henley." Merritt said, calming cutting her off. Henley looked at Merritt as if she was about to murder him. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Don't be mad at me. I'm simply trying to say we need to save all our energies to find Jack. Not arguing. It won't help us any." Merritt said.

'Jack's just throwing a tantrum, he's fine." Daniel said. Merritt gave him a look that clearly stated, 'Don't push it.'

"We couldn't find Jack, Daniel. We couldn't see 10 feet in front of our faces because of this rain." Henley said, gesturing outside. Daniel looked, and sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" Daniel asked.

"How about help us find him?" Henley said, seething. She stomped away to change into some dry clothes. Merritt stayed behind, looking at him with that look they knew all too well. Daniel backed up a bit.

"Don't try and read me, all right?" Daniel asked him, scowling a little.

"Why not? You deserve a little hassle after what you said to Jack." he said shrugging.

"He deserved it!" Daniel exclaimed.

"He deserved to be told that he was nothing without us. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think  _you_ would be nothing without us. Hell, all of us would be nothing without each other. That's why we were chosen. If Jack isn't here with us, we may as well give up altogether. Jack is family. Family sticks together. You better learn that." Merritt said. With that, he strode into his room to change into some dry clothes as well, letting Daniel stew that over a bit. Once he came back out, he looked out the window, the rain had stopped, thank god. With that in mind, he got his shoes and coat back on and knocked on Henley's door.

"Going out to look for Jack, you coming?" he asked. Henley came out a few seconds later, clearly waiting for someone to help her search. Daniel was nowhere in sight, which they shook their heads at. But when they got outside, Daniel was standing there waiting. Upon the slightly shocked looks at each of their faces, Daniel shrugged.

"Three is better then two." he said simply. They both nodded and walked beside Daniel to get with on with searching for their other member. There was a lot of ground to cover. So they planned on spliting up and having their cells on high in case they found him or found something of his. Henley went left, Merritt went right, and Daniel was stuck with going straight and looking down alleyways on his way. Walking by himself and looking for Jack, he couldn't help but feel a little bad about what he said. Didn't matter that Merritt drilled into him that what he did was wrong, as did Henley. Though with not so many words. He rubbed his cheek in the memory of the slap. Henley never had slapped Daniel, ever. So it was a testament to Jack of how much Henely cared about their youngest member.

About an hour after looking, he was about to give up when his cell rang, he looked down and saw Merritt's number. He picked it up, not getting to say hello, not that he needed to. But the words, "You need to see this." came through and Daniel found himself asking where Merritt was, stammering a little. And upon getting the location, sprinting there. Once he got there, he heard Henley's boots thumping not too far behind him and skidded to a halt. He stared at what Merritt had in his hands: Jack's leather jacket that he never left without. And on it, blood. Some of it was already coating Merritt's hands, making his hands shake slightly. He looked up at the two of them, worry that he seldom showed was in his eyes.

"We need to find him guys...we need to." he said. Henley had finally stopped beside Daniel and gave a gasp of shock and horror. That much blood wasn't a good thing. Daniel's hands were shaking and Henley looked up to see Daniel's face in a rage.

"Daniel--" Henley said.

"Don't. Jack's hurt and missing and it's all my fault." Daniel said, his face screwing up like he was in pain. Henley didn't say anything, neither did Merritt. What Daniel just said had been true after all.

"No one hurts Jack. No one. Whoever did this I'll...I'll kill them." Daniel said. Henley never heard him give a death threat out loud before. It sounded out of character for Daniel. But no one said anything, because really, they were thinking along the same lines as Daniel. No one hurt Jack.

"Who did this? Who could possibly hurt Jack?" Merritt asked.

"I think I can help." a familiar voice said. The three of them turned, Dylan looked somber, not to mention sopping wet.

"Were you looking for Jack too?" Henley asked. Dylan nodded.

"I saw him run by my apartment. Jack looked distressed. It takes a lot to make Jack like that. So I followed him, but then the skies opened up and I had to huddle underneath something until it passed. And I can tell you haven't had too much luck either." he said, coming forward, his eyes on Jack's jacket.

"You said that you knew you would hurt and take Jack?" Merritt asked.

"Oh, yeah, right. I got a call from a friend of mine from the office. He said Thaddeus escaped prison a week ago." Dylan said.

"And you think that Thad would do something like this?" Henley asked, voice quivering. Dylan nodded somberly.

"He lost everything. He has nothing left to lose." Dylan said shrugging a little. It made sense, but where to start looking for the two of them? They had no clue. One thing was for sure, they couldn't think of anything standing around here. Daniel led the way back to the apartment, silent most of the conversation. Once back inside and everyone started thinking of places to look while Dylan got dry and warm, was when Dylan addressed the issue.

"I can feel tension in here. You could cut it with a knife. Does it have something to do with Jack?" he asked, looking at all of them. Henley and Merritt looked at Daniel, who in turn, looked down. Dylan faced him.

"Daniel." he said softly. Daniel had his head in his hands until he brought his head up, saying: "It's my fault. I argued with him and I punched him." he said shaking his head. Dylan sighed in exasperation. Daniel was an idiot at times. They all knew a little bit of Jack's past. But that was enough for their stomachs to turn and be a little bit careful around Jack.

"Daniel." he said in a warning tone that usually was amounted to a scolding.

"I know! I know what I did was wrong, all right! God, hang it over my head why don't you?!" Daniel said, vaulting out of his chair and facing them, balling his hands into fists. Dylan put his hands up in a placating gesture, noticing how distressed Daniel was about this whole mess.

"I'm not hanging it over you head Daniel. I'm just saying that you could have done something a little different." he said softly. Daniel was shaking, his emotions a mess, his indifferent mask no longer in place.

"We need to find Jack." Merritt said, bringing back to their present situation. And he sounded a little impatient, none could blame him.

"Right. Where to start looking?" Henley said, shaking herself and turning to the map they had laid out

"There's some warehouses down here we could check. Also some abandoned buildings here." Dylan said, circling the places with a pencil.

"He needs somewhere big. With a lot of space, not just one room." Merritt said.

"How about the old abandoned factory?" Dylan said, coming forward and circling it. They all nodded, seemed like a good place to start.

"All right, I'll have Alma meet you guys there. I'll get some back-up. Report a kidnapping case and such." Dylan said.

"Won't we be in trouble?" Henley asked.

"You're the victims here. They can't get you in trouble for that." Dylan said, smiling a little at her before leaving. Henley looked at the other two.

"Let's go find Jack." she said. Daniel and Merritt nodded and trekked out of the house. They had a feeling this wasn't going to be as easy as they thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I lied about putting Alma in this one. But I swear she will be in there the next chapter. In my world, Alma stayed with Dylan and didn't go back to France. Oh, and Thad and Jack will appear in the next chapter. I might delve into Jack's fighting skills in that one, a flashback chapter if you will. Well, tell me what you think. :) Sorry it took so long. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! :)


	3. Flashbacks and Fast Fowards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this will be Thad's and Jack's chapter. It will delve into Jack's fighting styles a bit, and where he is currently being held. And the rest(including Alma), will come into this chapter as well. And I am SO SO sorry about this taking so long. Forgive me, please? Life took a crazy and busy turn and I could only come on in short bursts before having to leave. So, without further ado and many waiting, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

_**Flashbacks and Fast Forwards** _

Jack came to slowly, groaning and instantly regretted it because it felt like his head was about to fall off his shoulders. He looked around, trying to see if he could tell where he was without drawing that much more pain to himself. It was without that much success however, because his broken arm had made itself known as well. He cataloged his injuries thus far: his head hurt(most likely a concussion), his right arm was broken or at least pulled from its sockets, a bad split lip(because when he groaned he had to spit out a wad of blood with it), a black eye, seeing as he could only see through one eye upon waking up. He had thought he had lost his eye and had felt it with his good hand, relieved that it was still there, only swelled shut. Question was, where was he? He remembered why he was out of the apartment and all. But who dragged him in here? The pain made his brain slow enough to not get a grip on things until a door opened and he saw a figure: Thaddeus. The memory of the chase came flooding back as well as where his injuries and how they had occurred. He managed a sneer at the older man, which made Thaddeus chuckle. He thought this was funny, imprisoning Jack like this. Jack had a right mind to use his cards when given the chance. Problem is, he couldn't find them anywhere on him, he had tried earlier upon trying to look around. His attention was brought back when Thaddeus cleared his throat, smirking at him. What was that smirk about?

"Looking for these Jack?" he asked, holding up his cards. Well....this certainly wasn't looking good for him. Without his cards, he wasn't exactly apt to fighting anyone. I mean sure, he could try and make a run for it. But something told Jack that his leg and other injuries wouldn't agree with him. Nevertheless, he tried moving to get up, only to be met with a chain around his ankle. What was he, some kind of dog? He growled out low, forgoing the pain at the moment and glared at Thaddeus with his good eye. He only had one thing to ask of the man, and it was the only thing he cared about finding out really. 

"Why are you doing this?" Jack croaked out.

Thaddeus chuckled, "Oh, it's a simple thing really. Revenge, the return of my investment, the concern for my reputation. Call it what you will, but I am simply taking back what is mine." he said.

"What? Your failed attempts at exposing us? Didn't work out well for you--" Jack said, cut off by a sharp kick in the ribs, making Jack cough for breath and winced. This reminded him of when he was younger.

_*Flashback_ _*_

_Jack was about six or seven years old when he had to learn how to fight. The bullies at his school as well as his father at home prompted him to do it. His parents were very entitled folks, so finding stuff out quickly, like through the internet and such, was easy. He was able to find a teacher to teach him how to defend himself. At first, when the teacher had seen him, he had almost thrown Jack out the door. But upon hearing Jack's story, the teacher, Mr. Brick seemed to soften a bit and he was willing to teach Jack as long as Jack only used these moves for a good reason. He met the teacher every day after school, learning slowly and making sure to pay attention. He had started to fight back after a while, confident in his new found skill. The teacher had been impressed at how fast Jack was excelling and praised Jack for it. The teacher was almost like a father to him, even more so than his own father. He had started to fight back against the bullies and his father and had the courage to actually speak up in both cases, even if it meant having to fight to survive. Jack and his teacher had developed a bond, much like father and son. After training, they would often help close up the defending arts center and hang out. By the time he was 13, his teacher had to move him onto advanced classes, teaching him as much as he could without entirely tiring out the young boy._

_But what he wasn't counting on was the sudden death of his teacher. Jack was on his way there after school, seeing his teacher training some newcomers and waiting inside as usual. Once the building was closed up as per usual, they left together, only to find the bullies that had been picking on him come forward suddenly. Mr. Brick and Jack tried to defend themselves but the one of the students pushed Mr. Brick too hard and ended up losing his balance and falling further into the street into an oncoming car. Jack would have been able to get to him, but a kick in the ribs stopped him, several of them did. And as his teacher lay dying and Jack trying to survive himself, he blacked out and upon awakening in a hospital, found out his teacher and father figure has passed away._

_*End Flashback*_

Jack was pulled out of his flashback by another kick in the ribs, so in reflex, as his teacher had taught him all those many years ago, he swept his good leg out and swept Thaddeus off his feet. He smirked and spat blood at Thaddeus, which only earned him a punch in the jaw, earning him yet another injury to worry about. Onwards to Henley, Merritt, Daniel, Dylan and Alma, who had met up with them at Dylan's call. They all didn't know where to start, seeing as Merritt wanted to covered as much ground as he possibly could. But they knew they probably didn't have much time for what Thaddeus had planned for Jack. So they devised a plan, if they were to find Thaddeus, they would have to track his movements first. Dylan would do that, seeing as he made Thaddeus regret knowing him before. The others would simply do recon and add to what Thaddeus was doing. They didn't like having to wait, but they needed to do it this way, otherwise Jack would never be found. So stealth mode was activated, so to speak, on all of them as recon began. It didn't make them long to figure out where Thaddeus was going, it was as if he were cocky, so simply laying a trap for the rest of them. The abandoned factory was where Thaddeus was, and upon his entering, he was usually there for a long period of them, often coming out in a different set of clothes than when he had gone in earlier. This made the others worry, was Jack in there? And if he was, what was Thaddeus doing to him?

There was only one way to find out: get into the factory. If it indeed was a trap, they would have to wait until Thaddeus left and then the search of Jack would begin. They all looked at each other upon realizing what they had to do. 

"That factory must have cameras working inside it. If this is Thaddeus we're talking about, he would want to watch his victim." Alma said.

"I'll take care of the cameras." Merritt said, he sounded remarkably gleeful when saying this, but no one said anything.

"I'll go through a window, in case Thaddeus comes in, it's an easy way out and I don't have to use a door." Henley said. Plus, getting into anywhere was Jack's expertise. 

"I'll scout the area before having Daniel go inside. I'll make sure to give you an all clear before going in." Dylan said, Daniel nodded, his lips pursed and eyes narrowed on the factory. Time to set something in motion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so so sorry about not getting on this story more. I'm not sure how many chapters I will have. But it will be safe to say that I will update more now, since real life has finally calmed down a bit.


	4. The Rescue Begins

_** The Rescue Begins ** _

The rescue would be a little bit more harder to pull off than everyone first thought. Thaddeus had put guards around the property, causing Dylan to curse and run his fingers through his hair. This was going to be tougher and sighed. Henley, Merritt, and Daniel weren't too perturbed though. They were determined to get Jack out and fix their mistakes, especially Daniel. He needed to apologize and make things right for Jack. He hadn't meant to be so hard on him. And he wouldn't admit it, but he was being an ass towards their youngest member. Danny ran his fingers through his hair and sighed in frustration as another guard moved around the property to take up watch from where the other left off. Merritt shook his head and picked up a discarded brick that had been on the ground, twirling it in his hand. Alma looked at Merritt, not really trusting what the man was going to do.

"Uh, Merritt, what are you doing?" Alma asked, whispering so they wouldn't be found out where they were hunkering down on a rooftop.

"Providing distraction." Merritt said, flinging the brick as far as he could, causing a massive crash somewhere off the property. They all hunkered down as the guards all ran past the building and when they disappeared, they all glared at Merritt, who shrugged. 

"What? We need to get Jack. And standing here will get us nowhere." he said, starting to climb down the roof. The others looked at each other and followed. Merritt took care of the cameras while Dylan went into the window that was open and cleared the room so he could let Henley come in with him and she climbed inside and got the door unlocked and let the others inside. She closed the door behind her, so that the guards wouldn't immediately get suspicious at someone being in the building. They walked to the center of the room, looking around, the place was much bigger than they thought.

"Okay, split up. Take these." Dylan said, handing out some walkie-talkies to each of them. They didn't need to be shouting everywhere. That would only draw the attention of people they didn't want here. So they each took one and took a part of the factory. Merritt and Henley went one way, Dylan and Alma went another and Daniel was all by himself, not that he minded. His mind was still full of guilt. If it hadn't been for him Jack would be safe and unhurt. Daniel was sweeping through his half of the factory, checking in with everyone once in a while, when he heard a noise. The others had said that they hadn't seen or heard anything yet. So Daniel thought to say that he had finally heard something.

"Guys, I've heard something where I'm searching. it's on the south end of the factory, the warehouse part of it." Daniel said softly, trying not to be too loud. The could hear the others saying they would meet him there as he followed the noise, though he was cautious while he moved. He didn't know what the noise was. He moved around the corner and nearly felt his stomach almost go to his throat. The smell of blood was strong, the coppery smell was something he would never get out of his mind, ever. And he knew who it belonged to. He heard the person in question cough wetly and winced. As he got closer, his walk turned into a run to a sprint and flung himself by the individual.

"Jack! My god!" he exclaimed softly, covering his mouth and nose, the smell of blood overpowering. He heard footsteps and saw Henley appear first and saw her react the same as he did and flung herself next to Daniel, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh Jack, oh god, I'm so sorry." she said softly. Jack didn't seem to respond, still in too much pain to talk. Plus, having to constantly spit up blood wasn't pleasant either. The others soon followed behind them, their intake of breath obviously giving away what they thought they were seeing. They were all around Jack within minutes. Now they had to figure how to get Jack free and out of this place. Easier said than done.

"Let's find something to pick the lock." Henley said.

"Break it? Why not smash the damn chain? I'm not staying here to watch Jack bleed to death." Merritt said. The others winced at the imagery. 

"Yeah, but smashing it would make more noise. We don't need that right now." Daniel said, Merritt glared.

"Speak for yourself. You're the one who put Jack here in the first place." Merritt said, Daniel's eyes flared but he said nothing. He knew it was the truth. Daniel blamed himself for what happened to Jack. He sighed and closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes, looking at Jack, who coughed wetly again.

"I know it's my fault. I would want me there instead of Jack. He doesn't deserve what happened to him." Daniel said. The admittance to that made Merritt blink in surprise but not much else.

"Less talking and more helping. We need something to get Jack out of these shackles." Henley said shortly. Daniel and Merritt refocused and nodded. 

"Anyone have a hair pin?" Dylan asked, raising a few brows directed at him and he shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure that would work, not much else we can do." Dylan said. They nodded and Henley and Alma searched through their bags to see if they had anything. Henley ended up having one hair pin so they couldn't mess this up.

"Okay, lets hope this hair pin will hold long enough to get jack out." Henley said, lowering herself and holding her breath so as not to breath in the coppery smell of blood. She inserted the pin, knowing that it was harder for her. Jack was best at this sort of thing. But with some work, and all of them getting increasingly paranoid, she got it unlocked. 

"There!" Henley said softly, putting the hair pin back into her purse. Merritt picked Jack up, making him moan in pain but he didn't so much else. That made the others worry even more for their youngest member.

"Let's get him out of here." Daniel said softly. They nodded, not saying a word and made their way out of the factory. They had to re-lock the the door from the inside and had a time to try and maneuver Jack out of the window, earning a few curses from Merritt, who was the strongest to hold Jack. But once getting Jack through, it went smoothly. They made their way to the building they had hunkered down in. The smoothness of the mission went south from there. Merritt had pushed the others out of sight. And just in time because Thaddeus had appeared, a smirk on his face.

"I must admit, a good effort. Where are the others?" Thaddeus asked. Merritt glared at him silently, holding onto Jack a bit tighter.

"You did this to Jack?" Merritt asked, Thaddeus only smirked, making Merritt want to wipe that look right off his face. Preferably with his fist.

"Got you here, didn't it? Now I just need the others." Thaddeus said chuckling. The others had made their way around to surround Thaddeus.

Revenge was going to be very sweet. And Thaddeus deserved every bit of it.

**Okay that is it for this chapter. How do you want the revenge to go down. Obviously Merritt can't help because he has poor Jack in his arms. So a few ideas would be most helpful. I hope you like this story so far. I've enjoyed making this one. :) Enjoy the latest chapter! :)**   


	5. Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically everyone is in on revenge for Jack. Including Jack himself.

_**Sweet Revenge** _

Thaddeus still had that smirk on his face, making Merritt want to put down Jack in order for his fist to be open for business. The others were surrounding Thaddeus by now. Not too hard, considering that Merritt had him distracted because he was the one holding Jack. Speaking of the devil, seems, even injured, Jack didn't stay down for very long. Or, at the very least, he wasn't too bad off than everyone thought. But still bad enough to warrant a hospital stay, and a long one at that. Jack stirred, mumbling something that seemed to be incoherent words, Merritt looked down, trying to keep him still, seeing as Jack, while not moving too much, still made it difficult to balance jack's weight with his own. That distraction caused Thaddeus to come forward without Merritt knowing and Merritt ended up getting away just in time to avoid a punch to the face. But he stumbled, because he had to be quick to act and fell to the floor, Jack crying out as he hit the ground. Merritt was going to be apologizing for the rest of his life for that one. He didn't have the chance to pick Jack back up, because Thaddeus was suddenly right behind him, dodging yet another punch, and having to leave Jack where he was. Okay, why wasn't anyone else attacking?

Merritt ended up looking around for a split second, realizing that Thaddeus's men had joined the fight and each of the team was busy fighting one. Henley was doing okay, Dylan was a master at this, disappearing and reappearing someplace else every time Merritt dodged another punch or checked on the others. Danny just seemed rightly pissed off, and so he should. They all were, and now it was time to stop dodging and actually land something. Merritt growled when Thaddeus's fist nearly missed his ear and punched Thaddeus in the jaw in retaliation. He didn't want this stupid fight to happen. All he wanted was to get Jack somewhere where they could get him some medical attention. They were all basically fighting on their own now, stupid back-up. However, Merritt was actually relieved when Henley suddenly appeared beside him and landed a punch/slap, Merritt didn't know which, to Thaddeus's eye. Oh, he would feel that in the morning for sure. Henley may be small, but she packed a punch. Okay, two against one was better odds than when he first started. Dylan and Danny were still fighting and Alma, who wasn't much of a fighter, stood back, in case someone needed her to use her gun. Good for her to stay out of this fight anyways.

Henley and Merritt both got on either side of Thaddeus and attacked, with Henley somehow appearing with a brick in her hand. Trouble was, there were no bricks in the area. Merritt raised a brow towards her in a knowing fashion before Henley hit Thaddeus with the brick, causing him to fall and stumble to his feet, Merritt already saw a bruise swelling there as well as a deep cut to his face. Serves him right. Dylan blocked off another angle for Thaddeus to escape from, popping up out of nowhere, again. Merritt nearly rolled his eyes at the sudden reappearing acts he kept doing. Thaddeus had the nerve to chuckle, though it was a bit nervous.

"Everyone please, let's end this before it gets messy." he said.

"No one likes a threat, least of all one that messed with our youngest." Dylan said. Ever the protective father figure to them all. Thaddeus smirked suddenly.

"And just where is Jack?" he asked, the three looked where Jack had last fallen, looking to Merritt, who shrugged. The next thing they knew, Danny had tripped and kicked Thaddeus to the ground.

It would have been funny if not for not knowing where Jack was. They all strode forward, glaring down at Thaddeus.

"Where is Jack? You know, don't you?" Henley asked. Thaddeus just smirked and pointed. They looked and they all paled, Jack was being held up roughly by one of the remaining men Thaddeus had hired. This just made them hate the man all the more.

"Let him go!" Dylan growled out, making Thaddeus chuckle.

"Now, you really think I didn't come to this fight prepared? I had all the angles covered." Thaddeus said, as he snapped his fingers and a new group of security surrounded them and grabbed hold of them.

"You won't get away with this! We will make you pay." Danny said, his voice cold but calm at the same time. Thaddeus chuckled at that.

"Pay me with what? You have no one or nothing to help you with. Look, I even have poor Alma restrained." he said pointing at a guard that had a knife to Alma's throat, making Dylan growl low.

They were about to retort, fighting against their holds when suddenly a scream sounded, and it wasn't Jack's. Thaddeus spun around with a look of amazement. Jack had gotten free and somehow lit the man he had on fire. Jack flicked out five cards on each hand, twirling them until smoke emitted and threw each of them at the security. Upon reaching them, they burst into flames. Jack got Alma free the same way and leveled Thaddeus with a glare. His leg was bent on an odd angle and it looked like absolute agony to hold himself up. It made Henley tear up at the sight. He flicked one card out of his deck, pointing it at Thaddeus.

"There are two things you need to know about me. One: always keep things where I can't get them." he said, twirling his card.

"And two: never EVER take my cards away from me." Jack said, throwing his card at an angle and letting the explosion send Thaddeus flying and landing into some wooden boxes off to his right. 

Jack put his arm down, the rest looked on in amazement. But not for long, Jack took one step towards them and his eyes rolled back in his head. Danny raced forward and caught Jack before he hit the floor.

"That must have been a lot of work to hold himself up like that. His injuries were pretty harsh." Merritt said, still amazed at what their youngest accomplished.

"Let's just get him home. He needs medical attention." Danny said, lifting Jack up carefully in his arms with difficulty. He wouldn't let anyone else take him, so they left him alone. Alma joined them, putting her phone away.

"Already done, they'll meet us halfway there." she said. They all nodded and walked off of the property that had been Jack's prison and hell, proud, relieved and happy to have their youngest member back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooo sorry for not updating in forever. My life gets pretty hectic. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. There's going to be at least one or two more chapters the way I see it. After what happened in this chapter, I'm happy with how the story it going. :)


	6. Recovery is Better with Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack recovers with his family. But is it really all that easy after what Jack went through? The others find out and attempt to make things better. Whether Jack will let them in or not. Henley and Merritt are successful, Danny on the other hand, might need a push to go the extra mile for Jack.

_**Recovery is Better with Family** _

Once Jack was taken to the hospital, everyone seemed to deflate like balloons. They couldn't follow in the ambulance, obviously because Jack needed all the attention he could get from the paramedics. Dylan handled the police as they made their way quickly to the hospital. There was one thing they all agreed about hospitals: having to wait. Danny especially hated waiting. He was always wanting to move, so much so that he was irritating the others. 

"Quit pacing around! You're making me nauseous." Merritt said, glaring at Danny.

"Well, don't feel like you have to watch me pace then." Danny retorted back.

"It's better than looking at the walls, nothing else better to do. Now sit your ass down!" Merritt bit back. Danny was about to make another retort when Henley stepped in.

"Keep quiet you two, or you'll get us all kicked out." Henley said, hissing at them. They both looked, the security was giving them the look that said he was close to throwing them both out, regardless of why they were here. Danny sighed and stopped pacing, choosing to lean against the wall and close his eyes, waiting.

It seemed to take forever before the doctor came around and stopped in front of them. "Jack Wilder's family?" he asked. They all stood and went towards him.

"What's the news?" Merritt asked him. The doctor sighed, obviously not a good sign.

"The poor boy endured several hours of surgery to put the bones in his leg back together. It was broken in four places." he said. Danny heard Henley gag behind him, forcing down his own attempt to not get sick.

"Anything else?" Merritt asked, the obvious note in his voice was also tinged with an effort of not wanting to be sick.

"Nasty head injury, his left hand has four out of the five broken fingers, three broken ribs, a punctured lung. Ruptured spleen that we had to take out. Various other cuts and bruising. To be honest, I'm surprised your friend is still alive at this point. Some of these injuries could have been fatal. He must have been thinking about all of you to come back to." he said.

"Got any good news Doc?" Merritt asked him, the doctor nodded.

"He'll make a full recovery, though it will be slow and painful. And I would recommend him talking to someone as well. A professional, getting tortured like that will obviously have some trauma as well." the doctor said.

"Can we see him now?" Henley finally managed to ask. 

"He's being moved now. I'll have a nurse take you to his room once he's settled. He's a very lucky young man." he said softly, before taking his leave and walking away. They all but sagged onto the ground. How were they going to deal with this? How was Jack going to deal with this? They met each other's glances in silence and simply waited in a daze until a nurse came and got them. The nurse took them to Jack's room, stopping a few feet in front of the door.

"I should warn you that it looks worse than it appears. Just so you're prepared." she said. They all nodded, but they were sure they were going to be shocked and appalled anyways. The nurse opened the door and Henley almost wanted to turn back and run out of the hospital, nearly in tears. Jack's body was covered in wires and IV's. His face busted and bruised, his leg propped up and most of his torso bandaged, from what they could tell under the hospital gown anyways. They all went inside the room and sat in various places in the room, not wanting to be too far away from Jack if he woke up. Merritt eventually couldn't stand sitting on a table in the room and went to get chairs for all of them. They eventually formed a semi-circle around Jack, watching him.

Henley had tears glistening in her eyes, not letting them fall, as she stared at their youngest members unconscious face. She move her fingers gently over the stitches in his forehead, not wanting to cause him pain. Merritt was staring hard at jack's hand, knowing that the youngest member wouldn't like that he wouldn't be able to use it for a while. Danny simply sat near the other side of Jack's head, feeling guilty. If he hadn't had been such an ass, Jack wouldn't be in this predicament. He felt it was all his fault, that he should take the blame. No one said anything as they watched Jack breathing on his own. At some point during all the watching, Dylan had come in, watched Jack for a few moments before he had to leave. When asked why, Dylan basically looked at them and said, "Alma." he said softly before leaving. And no one stopped to ask what he meant, they knew that Dylan wanted to comfort Alma after having a knife to her throat.

Jack was unconscious for three whole days, Henley, Danny, and Merritt taking turns watching him. Jack woke up on the third day when it had been Henley's turn to look after him. Henley noticed right off that he was awake and gave him a small smile.

"Hey there trooper. How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Like a few dozen semi-trucks ran me over." Jack said hoarsely, his voice cracked from not being used. Henley winced at the image and got him a cup of water, instructing him to take slow and small sips. 

"I should let the doctor know you're awake." Henley said, pushing a button and hearing Jack sigh. Henley knew he hated hospitals, probably more than all of them put together.

The doctor came in and smiled, "Ah, Mr. Wilder. Glad to see you're up. Anything painful for you?" he asked him.

"My leg, and my hand. Mostly I feel tired though." Jack said.

"Well, that's to be expected. Broken bones do hurt, a lot. Want me to up the pain medicine for you?" he asked, Jack nodding slightly. The doctor had the nurse up the pain medicine and the pain lines in Jack's face dulled slightly. "Now that you're awake, I need to let you know a few things. You can't use your hand, first off. Four out of five of your fingers are broken. And secondly, your leg is broken in four. So you can't be doing things yourself for a while." the doctor said.

Jack's heart rate sped up just a bit when the mention of not being able to use his hand was brought up. The doctor noticed this instantly. "It's only temporary. A few months in a cast and they should be fine." the doctor uttered. Henley's glare at the doctor wasn't lost on him, but he ignored it to try and calm down Jack. But in the end, Jack had to be sedated.

Merritt and Danny chose then to rush into the room. "What the hell is going on?" Merritt demanded as the doctor left.

"The doctor told Jack he wouldn't be able to use his hand for a while. Jack freaked out." Henley said.

"Well, of course he freaked out. His cards are his babies, if he's not playing around with them, than it isn't normal." Merritt said, glaring out the door the doctor just exited from.

Henley sighed, combing his fingers through Jack's hair as he lay there asleep and sedated. This happened a few times off and on until Merritt couldn't take it anymore. After another two days of Jack freaking out, Merritt signed Jack out and had him carried out, despite what the doctor said. Merritt rounded on him.

"Look doc, I think he stands a better chance at healing at home than here. Him continuously freaking out is not going to help him. So I'm leaving with him and if you try and stop me, so help me I will make your hospital credentials disappear." he threatened before turning back and leaving the hospital with Jack being carried, once again, by Danny. The healing process at home was slow and Jack wasn't letting anyone help, locking himself in his room the moment he had been able to do so. And seeing as Jack was the only one able to unlock things that they couldn't, there was no way to get to him. No matter how many times they apologized, Jack wouldn't answer the door and wouldn't let them in.

Dylan and Alma had given up after Jack all but threatened to try and burn the apartment down if they didn't leave him alone, resolving to let the others try and sort out their own mess. By this time, a week had gone by, with little or nothing to show any signs of progress, besides Jack obviously eating and getting something to drink. Other than that, there wasn't hide nor hair of Jack anywhere around the house. And that had felt alien to them. They sat around the table, not knowing what to do.

"What are we going to do now? We tried everything." Henley said, head in her hands.

"This is all my fault." Danny said, causing Merritt and Henley to look at him.

"If I hadn't have done what I did, none of this would have happened. And Jack wouldn't hate any of us. I did this, this is all my fault." Danny said, shaking his head, looking every bit as shaken as he felt. Merritt looked surprised and Henley looked just as shocked. Danny never admitted to anything, even if it was his fault. And even if he had admitted to something, it was said so offhanded that it felt like he was saying it from a script. The others said nothing, knowing that Danny was taking the full blame and he wasn't to be swayed. This pattern went on for another week, Jack not coming out, unless it was for food and water. The others not knowing what to do, until Danny did something that they haven't thought of.

Instead of words to get through to him, try helping Jack through actions. So that's just what they did. Henley was first to do something to make Jack feel like he was part of their family again. Making a meal that had been Jack's favorite: homemade meatballs with gravy and biscuits. She set it on the table with his pain meds and a glass of water and left, knowing Jack would try to avoid her anyways. She went out to do a few errands and after a few hours, came back into the kitchen with Jack's plate empty and his pain meds gone. Henley smiled a little, teary eyed, and went about tidying up the house. Now it was Merritt and Danny's turn. Nothing happened for another few weeks other than Henley's meals for Jack, which Jack seemed to be coming out more because of that.  

Merritt's surprise came next. He had not only given Jack the news that he could use his hand now, but that he also could be used as target practice, whenever Jack wished, so Jack could get his aim back. Needless to say, Jack took out all his aggression on Merritt, Merritt often smoking from the cards catching his clothes on fire. Henley had a few laughs at that, which Merritt merely shrugged off. It was for Jack's expense after all. Danny's was the toughest to do, Jack never liked to stay around Danny long enough to do anything for him.

Merritt sighed and shook his head. "You're an ass Danny." he said.

"What?" Danny asked, shocked and a little miffed at the response.

"I said, you're an ass." Merritt said.

"No, I got that, I'm not deaf. Why am I an ass?" Danny asked, crossing his arms.

"You hit him and you think he's just going to stand there and listen to you? I certainly wouldn't." Merritt said, glaring at Danny.

"So what do I do then. Since you seem to know everything." Danny said, glaring at Merritt.

"Go the extra mile, make him see that he's a part of this team. That we would be in said ditch without him around. Get to it." Merritt said, walking out of the room, knowing Danny had some thinking to do. But Danny didn't know what to do for Jack. So what could he do to go the extra mile?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what should Danny do to go the 'extra mile' for Jack? Any suggestions? And as always, I hope you like this chapter. :)


	7. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Danny finally figuring out what to do to make amends for what he said. And what had transpired after that.

_**Making Amends** _

For some time Danny didn't know what to do to make Jack forgive him. It was easier for the others because they really had no direct involvement like Danny did. So it just made it harder to try when all Jack did was rush out of the room as soon as he could if Danny was in the same vicinity. It was irritating him, but no way was he going to raise his fist to Jack like he did that day. Danny shuddered in thought of that day. That was what got this whole thing started in the first place. It had been his fault that Jack left the apartment, it was his fault that Jack got caught. It was his fault that Jack got hurt, and it was his fault that Jack didn't trust him like he used to. Danny needed to make this right, if not for himself, but more so for Jack. Jack deserved it far more than he knew. Jack might react and say he didn't need anyone's approval or kindness, but Danny could see right through that. He could be a great actor around anyone but the three of them. So there Danny was, pacing the floor of the living room, trying to figure out what to do.

He had no idea how to make Jack trust him again. For all he knew, Jack was going to keep up doing this until they were old and gray. Which caused Danny to wrinkle his nose in disgust with this train of thought. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He normally wasn't this agitated. But this needed to count, he only had one shot at this. Jack was the kind of guy that you needed to be sincere to. Jack knew a fake person when he saw one. Henley entered right then, seeing Danny pace back and forth for a few moments, watching his movements.

"Could you stop pacing please? You're making me nauseous." she said, making Danny stop short before continuing to pace. Henley rose a brow before a growing look of concern took over her face. Was Danny effected by what she said?

"Hey Danny, you okay?" she asked him. 

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Fine." Danny said, waving his hand in an offhanded gesture. He was distracted, and usually Danny was focused. And this was the most....unfocused she had ever seen of him. She sighs and walks into the line of his pacing, stopping him.

"Is this to do with Jack?" Henley asked him.

"How did you know?" Danny asked her, blinking a little owlishly at her. Looks like sleep was lost on Danny as well. Danny was definitely paying for what he pulled on Jack. So Henley wasn't going to make him suffer more. Well, not that much more.

Henley rolled her eyes, "Please, I can see the worry coming off of you in droves. Maybe getting some sleep would help." she said softly.

"Can't sleep." Danny said, shaking his head. Well, another thing that she didn't see very often. Danny being straight forward and honest.

"What are you trying to figure out?" Henley asked, cocking her head to one side. Though she knew the answer before Danny uttered it.

"Make amends with Jack. I have no idea though." he said softly, shoulders almost slumped in defeat.

"Pull yourself together. It can't be that hard, you don't have to think really hard in order to get your answer. Sometimes the answers come naturally." Henley said firmly, before stepping out of his way and walking out. But not before giving Danny a knowing look, something that somewhat baffled Danny because he didn't know what she meant by it.

He went to bed that night, not sleeping, hadn't slept for a few weeks since having Jack back at their apartment. It had become the norm while he was thinking about what to do with making it up to Jack. Danny let his mind wander, taking Henley's advice in not letting him think too hard. Maybe he could think of something and put his mind at ease. But it was no avail, he stayed awake the whole night. His mind was screaming at him to sleep, but his body wanted no part in it. Danny opened the door to his room and stepped out, rubbing his eyes. Jack glared at him and left the room, like always, making Danny sigh. What was he supposed to do. Then it hit him, well, slowly at first. He wasn't going to let Jack get away firstly, secondly, well, he would have to see how that went. He made his tired legs move and opened his stride moe to catch up to Jack.

"Jack!" Danny called out to him when he was close enough.

"Leave me alone Atlas." Jack said, a clear sign he wasn't welcome. Well, Danny wasn't letting go.

"Can we please just talk about this? You've been avoiding me for weeks." he said, still trying to keep up.

"And whose fault is that?" Jack said, Danny could hear the rising anger in Jack's voice. Danny said nothing, Jack suddenly stopped, Danny having to stop as well.

"I asked you whose fault it was." Jack said, slowly turning. Danny could see the anger in his eyes. Hurt as well, but anger was very well mixed in.

Jack stalked towards him, eyeing him up like something of the most hated variety. It almost made Danny cringe, almost.

"Jack, easy, I just want to--" Danny said, getting cut off by Jack pushing him.

"We are done talking." Jack said, growling at him.

"No, Jack we're not. I--" Danny said, getting cut off again by Jack's furious look.

"I said, we're done talking. I'll give you til the count of three to leave." Jack said, his voice dangerously low. A clear warning to clear out, if needed. 

"Jack." Danny said softly.

"One." Jack said, 

"Jack, come on." Danny said.

"Two." Jack continued.

"Can't we please just---" Danny said getting cut off yet again.

"THREE!" Jack yelled. Danny didn't know what happened. One minute, he was on his feet and the next he was on the ground, Jack over him. Since when had Jack become so strong? Or was it lack of sleep that did it?

"Oh, come on! You have the nerve to punch me in the face that day. But now you won't raise your fists to me again. Why?!" Jack asked, continuing his assault on Danny.

Danny kept his hands down, trying to shield his face from Jack's blows, but he just moved them out of the way.

"Why don't you fight back?" Jack asked angrily.

"Because what I did was wrong." Danny admitted. 

"The hell it is! You proved that when you hit me out of anger last time." Jack said, continuing to rain down punches as much as he could. He could distinctly hear Merritt and Henley coming into the room. But he wasn't sure if that was his mind playing tricks on him.

"It was wrong. I should have never did it. I'm sorry Jack." he said, loud enough for Jack, and probably everyone else, to hear. The punching stalled, usually Danny didn't apologize for anything. So Danny kept going.

"It was wrong, what I did to you was wrong. I deserve all the anger and the violence you are giving me. Because I know I'm undeserving of your trust. I messed up, and I know I can't change anything. But if I could take one thing back, it would have been that day that I made you run out of the apartment. It should have been me out there, not you. You didn't deserve any of that Jack." Danny said, eyes blurry. From tears or nearly going unconscious, he didn't know. He thought he heard someone crying and felt something hit his face. Jack, Jack was crying.

"I know I can't do anything to make your healing process any easier. But if I could, I would take your pain away and let me suffer with it. It's the least I could do for you." Danny said. His exhausted mind caught up with him and his mind sank into the welcome darkness that beckoned him. Jack's angry fight brought out the words that Danny needed to say to Jack. He only hoped those words could heal him somehow. Danny wished he could have said more before he passed out. But he knew he had said enough. 

He didn't know how long he was out for. But he woke up, feeling stiff and a bit battered. Danny grunted and winced, everything coming back to him at once. He deserved every punch he had gotten from Jack. Though, he didn't really know if the words he said had any effect on him whatsoever. He was pushed down and Danny smelled perfume, Henley.

"Hey, not so fast. Jack did quite a number on you. Merritt and I were impressed." Henley said.

"Oh thanks, no help to the injured party." Danny said, dabbing his lip and wincing when it came away bloody.

"Well, if the fight hadn't happened, you wouldn't have found the words to say to Jack. Now would you?" Henley asked him. Danny thought it over, knowing that Henley was right. 

"You have a visitor." Henley said softly. She moved to the side and Danny looked. It was Jack, and he looked a bit sheepish.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Henley said, getting up and leaving, closing the door behind her. Jack approached the bed and sat down in the chair Henley recently vacated.

"Hey." Jack said.

"Hey." Danny said, nodding to him, dabbing his lip with his fingers again.

"Sorry about hitting you. I just snapped." Jack said, looking away.

"No, like I said, I deserved it. You didn't deserve all of what happened to you. If anything, I did." he said softly.

Jack looked at him and nodded. He moved off and got a wet clothe and handed it to Danny. "For your lip. It's bleeding something awful." he said softly.

Danny took it gratefully and applied it gently to his lips, wincing. "Where'd you learn to throw punches like that?" he asked him.

"There's a lot about me you don't know about yet Danny." Jack said. Ah, so the words did have the effect Danny had hoped for.

"I'd like to hear about it. Of course, if you could ever forgive me for what I pulled. I know I don't deserve it." Danny said, shaking his head.

"At first, no, I didn't think you deserved it. But those words you spoke to me were genuine. Anyone could have figured that out. But my trust is another thing." Jack said, looking at him.

"How do I earn that back?" Danny asked, looking at him.

"We'll start out small." Jack said softly. Danny nodded, getting up, looking around, smiling a little.

"You're room right?" Danny asked.

"I couldn't very well drag you all the way across the room to the other end of the apartment. Henley might have killed me if that happened." Jack said, chuckling. Danny chuckled himself, he could see Henley doing that to Jack. Danny got up, with the help of Jack and exited the room. For the rest of Jack's healing process, as well as Danny's, Danny helped Jack improve his aim. Getting behind Jack and showing his how to aim by directing Jack's arm, it actually helped Jack's card tricks greatly. Jack was even smiling like his old self again. And Danny, Danny was just happy to finally be able to sleep. As well as he happy he had his whole family back together. Sure, it took time to bring all of them back together and working together. But the effort was worth it, and it made Danny think to not take anything for granted. They were all lucky to have each other, and every one of them would be lost without the other.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, I hoped you guys liked this story. I might post a Black Veil Brides story. Or, it you guys have any ideas on a fandom I should try, please, give me your ideas. :) This was a great story to write and I hoped it lived up to the expectations of all of you.
> 
> Until next time, my lovely readers. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was a good read for all of you. I want to make this a multi-chapter story. But I will need your input as to if I should do it. Comments are welcome. And don't worry, there WILL be a happy ending for poor Jack. Read and review please. :)


End file.
